Short-range wireless technology allows smartphones to be linked with vehicles. Once a smartphone is linked with a vehicle, a driver of the vehicle may place or receive a call through a telematics unit of the vehicle without manually operating the smartphone. Similarly, a driver of the vehicle may listen to music from the phone through a speaker system of the vehicle when the phone is linked to the vehicle. It may be desirable to display content received from linked smartphones.
Accordingly, a need exists for vehicle multimedia display systems that allow a driver or passengers to share content of the smartphone on one or more displays in a vehicle.